1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for servicing skis, and more particularly, to a ski holder for tuning skis.
2. Related Art
In the sport of skiing, it is often necessary to adjust and maintain (“tune”) ski equipment. In large part, such maintenance is required as a result of mechanical stress and wear to skis which occurs over time. For example, ski edges become dull over time and require sharpening to maintain optimal performance. Similarly, ski bottoms can become scraped and gauged, and it is desirable to periodically restore them to smooth surfaces.
To adjust and maintain skis, it is necessary to properly support a ski while work is being performed. Specifically, it is important for a ski to be easily engaged by the support and held firmly in place when maintenance work is being performed, particularly when a ski is being sharpened. Unfortunately, existing ski support systems do not adequately accommodate a wide variety of ski shapes, sizes, and designs, while firmly supporting skis and while allowing for easy engagement by the support.
Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not yet been provided, is a ski holder which addresses the foregoing limitations of existing ski support systems.